Big Time Drama Chapter 2
by EmilyBrownBTR
Summary: 1 brother, 3 boys, total drama
1. Chapter 1

James and I were sitting in my room. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I don't know" I said. "Its not like we can tell Carlos, or can we?" he asked. "That's what I want to know" I said. We went into the living room. The boys were on the couch. Carlos looked at me. "Em, the boys are spending the night, if that's ok with James, he can too" Carlos said. "Yeah, that's cool" James replied. "Where are they going to sleep?" I asked. Carlos looked at them. "I don't know" he said. "Well there is a living room" Logan replied. "True" Kendall said. "I guess they get to choose" Carlos said. "I call living room" Logan said. "Me too" Kendall said. "Im sleeping in my room, what about you James?" Carlos asked. "I don't know yet" James said. Carlos looked at me. "You upset?" He asked. "No" I said. "Ok" he said. That afternoon we were planning out what we were going to do. "I say we should do tag in the dark" Logan said. "To dangerous" Carlos said. "Video games?" Kendall asked. "Yes" Carlos said. They all turned to me. "What do you want to do tonight?" They asked. "I don't know" I said. "You know even if you're the only girl tonight, you don't have to stay in your room, you can sleep in the living room if you want" Carlos said. "Ok" I said. James looked at me. "uhhhh, im going in my room" I said. "Ok" they said. I sat on my bed. I thought about my problem. "What if Carlos finds out?" I thought, "Would he be mad, or happy that I found someone?" James came in. "Whats wrong?" he asked. He touched the side of my face with his knucles. "Nothing" I lied. James looked at me "Yes there is" he said. "Im worried" I replied. "About Carlos?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "So where you going to sleep tonight?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe the living room" I said. "I was thinking, maybe tonight we can come up here and sleep." I looked at him. "And just sleep?" I asked. "Maybe a little more" he said. I smiled. He smiled too. "Come on, lets go downstairs" I said. We both went downstairs. The boys were still on the couch and they gave me their phone numbers, and I gave them mine we were like brothers and sisters and we all knew that. "Hey want pizza?" Carlos asked. "Sure" I said. Carlos went to go order pizza. I started talking with the boys. Later on the pizza got here and we ate. "Found anywhere to sleep yet?" Carlos asked. "I guess in my room" I said. "Ok" he said. Then we played video games, and truth or dare. Finally it was bedtime. Carlos went in his room. Kendall and Logan laid on the floor. I didn't go to bed yet. I sat on my knees on the floor and looked down. "Everything ok?" Logan asked me looking up. "I don't know" I said. "I thought you were over him?" Kendall asked. "I am" I said quickly. "Umm it happened all quickly" I said while glancing up for a second. James was sitting beside me. "Just thinking about everything" I said. "How bad did you love him, and how bad do you miss him?" James asked. "To be honest, I didn't, and I don't miss him" I said. "Huh?, explain" Logan said. "It was a stupid dare" I explained, "My friends dared me to go out with him, and so I did, he thought it was real, and when I broke up with him, he was real mad, he did things like he tried to hurt me" I said. "How?" Logan asked. I paused, and looked down for a second. "Carlos doesn't know about this" I said as I pulled up my sleeve, "But he took a knife and cut me across my arm" I said. The boys were shocked. "Did it hurt?" Logan asked. "It happened so fast, so it really didn't hurt till after" I said, "He said he never wants to see me, or do anything to me again" I said. "Does Carlos know?" Kendall asked. "He thinks we were actually together, until we broke up, and he knows he wants to hurt me, but that's it, he doesn't know that he has or anything" I said. I looked down. "You ok?" James asked. "It was an emotional experience, but im glad I have 3 other brothers to talk to." I didn't say James was my bf, and James understood.


	2. Chapter 2

James and I were sitting in my room. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I don't know" I said. "Its not like we can tell Carlos, or can we?" he asked. "That's what I want to know" I said. We went into the living room. The boys were on the couch. Carlos looked at me. "Em, the boys are spending the night, if that's ok with James, he can too" Carlos said. "Yeah, that's cool" James replied. "Where are they going to sleep?" I asked. Carlos looked at them. "I don't know" he said. "Well there is a living room" Logan replied. "True" Kendall said. "I guess they get to choose" Carlos said. "I call living room" Logan said. "Me too" Kendall said. "Im sleeping in my room, what about you James?" Carlos asked. "I don't know yet" James said. Carlos looked at me. "You upset?" He asked. "No" I said. "Ok" he said. That afternoon we were planning out what we were going to do. "I say we should do tag in the dark" Logan said. "To dangerous" Carlos said. "Video games?" Kendall asked. "Yes" Carlos said. They all turned to me. "What do you want to do tonight?" They asked. "I don't know" I said. "You know even if you're the only girl tonight, you don't have to stay in your room, you can sleep in the living room if you want" Carlos said. "Ok" I said. James looked at me. "uhhhh, im going in my room" I said. "Ok" they said. I sat on my bed. I thought about my problem. "What if Carlos finds out?" I thought, "Would he be mad, or happy that I found someone?" James came in. "Whats wrong?" he asked. He touched the side of my face with his knucles. "Nothing" I lied. James looked at me "Yes there is" he said. "Im worried" I replied. "About Carlos?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "So where you going to sleep tonight?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe the living room" I said. "I was thinking, maybe tonight we can come up here and sleep." I looked at him. "And just sleep?" I asked. "Maybe a little more" he said. I smiled. He smiled too. "Come on, lets go downstairs" I said. We both went downstairs. The boys were still on the couch and they gave me their phone numbers, and I gave them mine we were like brothers and sisters and we all knew that. "Hey want pizza?" Carlos asked. "Sure" I said. Carlos went to go order pizza. I started talking with the boys. Later on the pizza got here and we ate. "Found anywhere to sleep yet?" Carlos asked. "I guess in my room" I said. "Ok" he said. Then we played video games, and truth or dare. Finally it was bedtime. Carlos went in his room. Kendall and Logan laid on the floor. I didn't go to bed yet. I sat on my knees on the floor and looked down. "Everything ok?" Logan asked me looking up. "I don't know" I said. "I thought you were over him?" Kendall asked. "I am" I said quickly. "Umm it happened all quickly" I said while glancing up for a second. James was sitting beside me. "Just thinking about everything" I said. "How bad did you love him, and how bad do you miss him?" James asked. "To be honest, I didn't, and I don't miss him" I said. "Huh?, explain" Logan said. "It was a stupid dare" I explained, "My friends dared me to go out with him, and so I did, he thought it was real, and when I broke up with him, he was real mad, he did things like he tried to hurt me" I said. "How?" Logan asked. I paused, and looked down for a second. "Carlos doesn't know about this" I said as I pulled up my sleeve, "But he took a knife and cut me across my arm" I said. The boys were shocked. "Did it hurt?" Logan asked. "It happened so fast, so it really didn't hurt till after" I said, "He said he never wants to see me, or do anything to me again" I said. "Does Carlos know?" Kendall asked. "He thinks we were actually together, until we broke up, and he knows he wants to hurt me, but that's it, he doesn't know that he has or anything" I said. I looked down. "You ok?" James asked. "It was an emotional experience, but im glad I have 3 other brothers to talk to." I didn't say James was my bf, and James understood.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my scars. "Are you scared or worried about what Carlos would do if he found out?" Logan asked. "Yeah, a little, I guess" I said. "Im going to bed" I said. "Hey James, have you found anywhere to sleep?" Logan asked. "No, not yet" he said. I looked at James and got up. "I think im going to sleep over here somewhere" he said. "Ok" Logan and Kendall said "Wait Carlos" said, "We have an extra room across Em's" I walked over to Carlos. "Ok" James said. "Carlos what are you doing up?" I asked and playfully hit him. He smiled. "What are you doing up" he said playfully hitting me back. "Hey Carlos im going to bed, night" I said. "Night" he said and walked back to his room. "Night everyone" he said. "Night" we all said. I went to show James the room, and then I went up in my room and put on my pink tank top and pink shorts, and climbed into bed. James came in shortly after. He climbed in on the right side. "Hey baby" he said. "Hey babe" I said. I went to go put on my 2 piece bathing suit. James took his shirt off. "What's with the sexy body?" I asked jokingly and smiled. "That's what I want to know, sexy" he said. 10 minutes later I got hungry. "Im hungry" I said. "Me too" James said. I put on my tank top and shorts and James and I walked down stairs. Logan looked up. "What are you all doing?" he asked. "I thought you all were asleep?" I asked. "Well, were not know" Kendall said. "Were hungry" I said. "Want pizza?" I asked. "At midnight?" Logan asked, "Im in." "Me too" Kendall said while both of them got up and rushed over. I got cold so I ran in my room and got my sweater that I was wearing earlier. Carlos came in a few minutes later. "What are you guys doing?" Carlos asked. "Eating pizza" I said. "At midnight? I'm in" he said. "Want to go in the hot tub?" Carlos asked. "Yes" we all said together. We all ran to the bathrooms and bedrooms to get ready. I sat on my bed with my swim suit on when James saw me and walked in. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "Ok" he said. James then went downstairs. BTR waited by the stairs for me. "What is taking her so long?" Carlos asked. "I don't know" they said. "James, can you go check on her?" Carlos asked. "Sure" he said, and headed up the stairs. "Em, whats wrong?" He asked as he waled in and put his hand on my cheek. "James, I cant" I said through tears. "Why?" he asked. "Because of this" I said and showed him the scars."Baby" he said as he looked at them, "You can." "How?" I asked. "We will hide them" he said, "Ok" I said and looked at him. Then we kissed. "You ready yet?" Carlos yelled from downstairs. "Yeah, coming" I said. We went downstairs. Sydney passed us, and I watched her as she laid down, then we went outside. It was really nice and warm. "Carlos, you didn't tell me you had a hot tub" I said. "Well, I didn't tell you this could be a pool too" he said smiling. I smiled back. There were colorful lights lighting up so everyone can see. James was on my left side, Logan was on my right, Kendall was beside James, and Carlos was across from me. "So, maybe I can bring Fox next time" James said. "How about tomorrow, you can stay all day" Carlos said. "Ok" everyone said. "I love this night" I said. "Us too" everyone said. Finally we got out, dried off, and got ready for bed. My hair didn't get wet so I just dried off and got my tanktop and shorts on. James waked in my room. I looked at him. "What if Carlos comes in?" I asked. "He probably wont" he said. "Fine then im going to lock the door" I said laughing and smiling. James laughed and smiled too. Before morning eventually James got back in his bed. The next morning I got up, ate breakfast, and looked for the boys. James came through the door. "Hey dude" Carlos said, "When are you going to get Fox?" "Later" James said.


End file.
